


Twitter/CC fills

by vocalline



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Confessions, First Kisses, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Soulmarks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalline/pseuds/vocalline
Summary: Each chapter will be titled with a pairing and rating. Check the notes for each chapter for more detailed notes.Main tags will be updated with each fill.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Introduction

Each chapter will be titled with a pairing and rating. Check the notes for each chapter for more detailed notes.

Main tags will be updated with each fill.

I am updating these on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/v0calline) as well, but this is mainly to compile them all into one place.


	2. #6 - Hyuckil - M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #6 - things you said under the stars and in the grass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO - omega!Hyuck, alpha!Taeil, soulmarks, warning for pain, blood and someone getting punched, also ANGST holy shit im so sorry,

At first, it had been weird to have the pack alpha’s son tagging along behind him, hounding his every step. Taeil finds Donghyuck strangely endearing and as long as he doesn’t disturb his studies, doesn’t mind him hanging around. 

When Donghyuck is 8 and Taeil is 14, Taeil takes him into the wildflower fields on a summer night to show him the constellations.

It’s nearly midnight, the deepest part of the night just beginning, when Donghyuck turns to Taeil and blurts out, “You’re going to be my mate.”

Taeil laughs. “You’re just a pup. What do you know about mates?”

Donghyuck shrugs. “Dunno. But it’s what my wolf says.” He doesn’t say anything else after that and continues to draw little diagrams into his journal as they watch the sky.

When Donghyuck is 12 and Taeil is 17 for a few more hours, Donghyuck goes into the fields alone. He watches the stars and listens to the comforts that his wolf whispers to him. 

He’s lonely. He (and his wolf) misses Taeil, who had set off on his marking quest earlier in the afternoon. 

He knows most people think normally soft-spoken studious Taeil will present as an omega. He also knows they’re wrong.

Taeil arrives back in the village the next morning. Donghyuck sneaks into his father’s office to listen in. 

Taeil is an alpha, but he doesn’t have a mark.

Donghyuck is 16 and Taeil is 22 when Donghyuck’s fist collides with Jungwoo’s mouth. 

Taeil finds Donghyuck in the fields hours later. He sits down, reaching for Donghyuck’s hands, his knuckles busted and bruised. He quietly cleans and bandages Donghyuck’s wounds. 

“I wish you wouldn’t fight.”

“I wish they wouldn’t say horrible things about you, about why you don’t have a mark.” A cloud moves over the sun, washing the field in shadows. “What kind of mate would I be if I didn’t stand up for you?” Donghyuck tangles his fingers through Taeil's. 

Taeil sighs. “You’re not my mate, Donghyuck. You’re just a pup.”

“I _know_. But, my—“

“No,” Taeil cuts him off, jerking his hand away from Donghyuck’s grasp. “Enough. This stops now. I’m _tired_ of you talking about 'my wolf this’ and ‘my wolf that’ and _mates._ I am not your mate. I’m not your _anything_!”

Donghyuck gasps, his injured hand flying to his chest. His wolf howls mournfully, the sound echoing in his skull, his heart feeling like it’s cracking apart beneath his ribcage. He stands, legs quaking, threatening to send him back to the ground.

“Fuck you, Moon Taeil.”

The clouds open up.

A day and a half later, Taeil howls, a signal that he’s found Donghyuck. He shifts quickly, moving to gather Donghyuck in his arms, lifting his cold thin body easily. There is blood dried along Donghyuck’s temple, his head lolling against Taeil’s chest, but he’s still breathing.

Still alive.

Taeil doesn’t know why he lies to anyone who asks him if he knows what happened, why Donghyuck had gone missing, especially when he knows that this is all his fault. He steadfastly refuses to leave Donghyuck’s side for the three days he remains unconscious. He feels nothing but guilt when Donghyuck’s mother holds her son’s limp hand and looks up at Taeil, thanking him for finding Donghyuck and bringing him home.

When Donghyuck’s eyelids finally flutter open, blinking against the brightness of the sunlight coming through the window, a quiet, “I’m sorry,” is all Taeil manages to get out. He steps back, away from the bed, even as Donghyuck reaches for him. 

—

_1 year 8 months later_

Donghyuck is 17 for a few more hours and Taeil is 23 for a few more days.

Taeil’s wolf recoils inside him when Donghyuck tips his chin up defiantly and tells father that he doesn’t want Taeil to accompany him to the canyon. But outwardly, Taeil doesn’t react at all.

Donghyuck says he would prefer someone bigger, stronger, just in case, and gets Johnny assigned as his companion for the trip into the canyon. 

The words are designed to hurt, and they do. 

Just like everything Donghyuck has said to or about Taeil since The Incident. Taeil has been nothing but a silent and loyal protector for the head alpha’s family, enduring the cutting words from Donghyuck because it’s what he deserves. 

Donghyuck doesn’t spare Taeil a glance as they leave.

Johnny gives Taeil a helpless look as he follows Donghyuck.

The sun is still high in the sky.

_8 hours later_

Donghyuck is sobbing when he emerges from the depths of the cave. “Johnny,” he gasps, a hand covering the left side of his face. “Johnny, I need to go home now. Take me home.”

Johnny catches Donghyuck when his legs give out, helping Donghyuck onto his back so that he can carry him home. 

5 _minutes earlier_

Taeil rolls out of his bed, landing on his knees, gasping for breath. He can’t make a sound through the haze of pain radiating out from the left side of his neck. He reaches for the water on his night table, toppling the whole thing over on himself when a fresh sharp wave of pain hits.

Lucas sits up, turning a light on at the commotion. “Taeil? Are you okay?” He moves to get the night table off of Taeil and helps him to sit up.

Taeil shakes his head, another wave of burning pain hits, tears running down his face. He can feel his wolf writhing in pain. He doesn’t understand what is happening, until Lucas says, “You have a mark.”

_Some days later_

Donghyuck is an omega. His soul mark is a pattern of angry swollen red marks over the left side of his face and neck. It's the first constellation Taeil ever taught him, the Little Bear. 

He hates it.

He stands over Taeil in the field. “You did this to me.”

Taeil nods resigned. He looks in Donghyuck’s direction but not at him. His own mark, a black burnt sun that Donghyuck had once doodled into Taeil’s astronomy journal now stretches from his jaw down the left side of his neck, visible under the moonlight.

"Say something." Donghyuck drops to his knees. 

Taeil sits, unmoving, staring up at the night sky. 

"God damn it, why won't you even look at me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh we are DEFINITELY revisiting this AU at a later time. I could have sat here world-building and writing in it all day.


	3. #20 & #22 - Johnhyuckil - T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #20 - things you said that I wasn’t meant to hear  
> #22 - things you said after it was over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST, breakup, lots of miscommunication
> 
> Couple of notes:
> 
> Taeil is working as chef, Johnny as a photographer, and Hyuck is in/just finished his last year of uni.

“Taeil got an offer today…..He said it’s in New York. I thought he applied for the LA job.”

Donghyuck freezes outside Johnny’s studio.

“....I know.….Yeah, I...No, we haven’t talked to Hyuck. Taeil doesn’t want to yet…..” Johnny laughs. “It’s Hyuck. I’m sure he’d have lots of opinions about it all.”

Donghyuck backs away from the door, not wanting to listen anymore. He barely says goodbye to Doyoung at the front desk on his way out of the building.

—

Donghyuck lets himself into Taeil’s apartment.

He hears Taeil sigh from the kitchen. “Don’t listen to Johnny. It’s not a big deal….I’m sure there will be other things. He’s getting worked up over nothing…..No, not yet. Since there’s nothing final, Hyuck doesn’t need to know…...We’ll take care of it when the time comes.”

Donghyuck slips his shoes back on and leaves just as quietly as he came.

—

“It’s not right to make him choose!”

“I’m not trying to make him choose, Johnny.”

“Then, what are you doing? Because it’s not making any sense to me! Why did you even accept the offer?”

“It’s on _hold_. I didn’t accept anything yet. I told you that. If it comes down to it, I won’t take any of them! I’d rather stay here with him. You know that.”

Donghyuck knocks quietly on the bedroom door. He shrinks back a little when Taeil and Johnny both turn to look at him suddenly. “Hey, um. I’m gonna go to Jeno’s to study for a while. I might stay over there since it’s closer to campus and I have a 9 am tomorrow.”

Taeil’s face softens into a smile as he reaches for Donghyuck. “You should take some of the leftovers, in case you guys get hungry later.”

Donghyuck shakes his head, letting Taeil pull him into a hug. “He promised me pizza later.” He nuzzles against Taeil’s cheek, gunning for a goodbye kiss, which he gets.

Johnny watches, jaw clenched, but even he relaxes a bit when Donghyuck leans over to peck him on the mouth too.

“We’re still on for dinner Thursday, right? I think Jeno wants to bring Jaemin along if that’s okay.” Donghyuck adjusts his backpack over his shoulder, looking hopefully at Johnny and Taeil.

“Of course, the more the merrier!” Taeil says. Johnny nods in agreement, but he still looks on edge.

The second Donghyuck is out of the room, he hears the agitated whispers start. But he doesn’t need to hear anymore. He’s heard enough.

—

Johnny is only half awake, and it’s 9am on a Tuesday and there is an incessant banging at his door.

Taeil is hysterical when he pushes past Johnny to get into the apartment. “Is he here? Please tell me he’s here.” He rushes into the bedroom, throwing the sheets off the huge bed, looking into the bathroom, even under the kitchen sink.

Johnny just watches, stunned, completely baffled at Taeil tearing his house apart and then sinking to his knees by the couch, his shoulders heaving as he sobs, holding his phone out to Johnny.

“I guess you haven’t checked anything—I just. I saw it when I woke up,” Taeil gasps out, tripping over every other word.

“I only got home at 4 this mor…” Johnny trails off when he sees the messages.

Taeil’s frantic replies are all unread, some even showing sending failed.

Johnny drops down onto the couch, flicking through Taeil’s SNS apps with shaking fingers. There’s nothing. All of his accounts are just gone. It’s not even that he’s blocked them. He’s just disappeared.

It’s like Donghyuck has never existed.

“Johnny, he knew. I don’t know how, but he did.”

Johnny skips right over sadness and straight to anger. Anger at Donghyuck for not talking to them, at himself for not pressing Taeil to wait until they could all three talk, at Taeil for…

“If you hadn’t—“

“No!” Taeil is on his feet in an instant. “You do not get to fucking pin this on me!”

“If you had just waited for him!”

“It wasn’t even a done deal! It was just an offer, the first offer. What was the point of any of us getting worked over something that wasn’t even done?! Besides, you were the one who first decided for all of us by deciding to go to LA. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s yours! You didn’t talk to him _or_ me!” Taeil snatches his phone out of Johnny’s hand. He tries to call Donghyuck again. He curses when he hears the disconnected number message again.

Johnny grabs for Taeil’s hand, pleading. “Taeil, we’ll find him. Just sit down. We’ll get some coffee and…”

Taeil shakes his head, pulling his hand from Johnny’s grasp. “There’s not a ‘we’ anymore, Johnny.” A tear slips down his cheek as he tries Donghyuck’s number again and lets himself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also might be revisiting this later.....


	4. #3 & #12 - Hyuckil - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #3 -things you said too quietly  
> #12 - things you said when you thought I was asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combined fill~ Sleepy hyuckil.
> 
> I've written a lot of angst the last two days so have something cuter and lighter.

It's nearly midnight when Hyuck lets himself into Taeil and Yuta's room. The plan is to watch a couple of episodes of Sweet Home before they pass out.

They keep the lights off and the volume on Hyuck's iPad low, subtitles on, so as not to disturb Yuta reading on his own iPad.

Taeil doesn't even make it through one episode. It's cool outside the blankets, but so warm pressed up against Hyuck underneath them. When "Warriors" starts playing on the show Taeil tries to open his eyes but gives up with a sigh. The pull and comfort of sleep are too much and his head lolls over onto Hyuck's shoulder.

It's only a minute or two later when Hyuck notices.

"Hyung? Are you asleep?"

Taeil can't make his voice work, but he thinks he hums. Maybe?

"Such a sleepyhead," Hyuck mutters. He shifts around, careful, arranging Taeil in his preferred sleeping position, on his side, curled around a pillow.

Taeil is in that warm place between sleeping and waking, feeling Hyuck move around to get comfortable, eventually winding an arm around Taeil's middle, and snuggling close, pressing right up against Taeil's back.

He's not sure how long he's out before he realizes that Hyuck is speaking in that sleepy, slurring way he tends toward when he's been awake for way too long.

"-y favourite...I wish I could sleep here every night...always so warm and so cute when you sleep," Hyuck is saying, nuzzling his face into Taeil's hair.

Taeil sighs, opening his eyes to see Yuta looking back at them from his bed, grin on his face at the words spilling out of Hyuck's sleepy mouth.

"Why do you smell so nice? I could lay here forever...love you, Taeillie-hyung... love you….so much..."

"Lee Donghyuck."

Hyuck goes rigid and still against Taeil's back. "Yes, hyung?"

"If you do not shut up, and go to sleep, I'm calling Johnny to come get you and take you back to your room," Taeil says, eyes closed again.

"Got it. Sleeping. I'm sleeping."

Taeil would laugh at the formal way Donghyuck replies to him, but he's just so sleepy. "G'night, Hyuckie." He buries his face into his pillow.

Hyuck hums in reply, his face pressed against the back of Taeil's neck.

"Love you, too, Hyuckie." Taeil's eyes fly open.  _ Did I just _ — He can see Yuta raising an eyebrow at him from across the room in the glare from his iPad screen.

"What?" Hyuck mumbles, lips brushing against Taeil's skin in an almost kiss.

Taeil squeezes his pillow. "Nothing. Go to sleep."

"'kay," Hyuck murmurs. His breath evens out a few moments later, hot and humid against Taeil's skin.

"How are you going to play that off if he remembers it?" Yuta whispers.

"There's nothing to remember. I didn't say anything," Taeil hisses back, closing his eyes, and letting Hyuck's breathing lull him back to sleep.


	5. #14 - Doren - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #14 - things you said after you kissed me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haechan is a menace. We love it here.

It happens after the vlive, after Donghyuck had been banished back to his computer. 

Renjun offers to help clean up, even though Doyoung protests that he’s a guest and should just relax. 

Somehow washing dishes turns into Renjun going up on his toes, a hand around Doyoung’s neck to pull him down. “I really like you, hyung,” he whispers, just before he presses their lips together.

Doyoung gasps, fumbling to shut off the water and get an arm around Renjun’s tiny waist at the same time. He pulls Renjun flush against him, kissing him back, their lips moving softly, slowly.

By the time they pull back, Renjun’s hat has ended up on the floor and wet spots in the shape of Doyoung’s hands are soaked into his button down.

They can hear Donghyuck yelling into his headset in the next room.

“You know we can’t  _ ever _ tell him he was right,” Doyoung says, watching as Renjun sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, looking up at Doyoung through his messy hair. “He’d never let it go.”

Renjun throws his head back and laughs before Doyoung leans down to kiss him again.

  
  
  



End file.
